The present invention relates to an article, such as a film or a fibrous web.
Polymers are used extensively to make a variety of products which include blown and cast films, extruded sheets, injection molded articles, foams, blow molded articles, extruded pipe, monofilaments, and nonwoven webs. Some of such polymers, such as polyolefins, are naturally hydrophobic, and for many uses this property is either a positive attribute or at least not a disadvantage.
There are a number of uses for polymers, however, where their hydrophobic nature either limits their usefulness or requires some effort to modify the surface characteristics of the articles made therefrom. By way of example, polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, are used to manufacture polymeric fabrics which are employed in the construction of such disposable absorbent articles as diapers; incontinent care products; feminine care products, such as sanitary napkins and tampons; filter elements; wipes; surgical gowns and drapes; protective pads; wound dressings, such as bandages; and the like. Such polymeric fabrics often are nonwoven webs prepared by, for example, such processes as meltblowing, coforming, and spunbonding. Frequently, such polymeric fabrics need to be wettable by water. Wettability can be obtained by spraying or otherwise coating (i.e., surface treating or topically treating) the fabric with a surfactant solution during or after its formation, and then drying the web.
Some of the more common topically applied surfactants are nonionic surfactants, such as polyethoxylated octylphenols and condensation products of propylene oxide with propylene glycol, by way of illustration only. These surfactants are effective in rendering normally hydrophobic polymeric fabrics wettable. However, the surfactant is readily removed from the fabric, often after only a single exposure to an aqueous liquid.
Substantial efforts have been directed to increasing the durability of surfactants which are topically applied to a polymeric fabric. Such efforts include the following, by way of illustration:
(1) use of a composition which includes water, a primary surfactant, and a cosurfactant which is functional to wet the fabric with the composition and which provides for substantially uniform distribution of the primary surfactant onto the polymeric fabric; PA1 (2) use of a surfactant, with or without a nonionic cosurfactant, which is the reaction product of an acid anhydride derivative, such as a substituted succinic anhydride, with a polyhydroxy compound, such as sorbitol, a polyethylene glycol, triethanolamine, a polyhydroxyamine, certain primary and secondary amines, and certain unsaturated aliphatic sulfo compounds; PA1 (3) use of a surfactant, with or without a nonionic cosurfactant, which is the reaction product of certain unsaturated aliphatic sulfo compounds with the reaction product of an acid anhydride derivative, such as a substituted succinic anhydride, with a polyamine having at least one NH group capable of addition to a double bond; PA1 (4) use of a surfactant mixture which includes an ester-acid, ester salt, or a mixture thereof, and an amidic-acid, amidic salt, or mixture thereof, with or without a nonionic cosurfactant; and PA1 (5) use of a surfactant mixture which includes a sorbitol succinate surfactant, such as an ethoxylated amino sorbitol succinate salt or an alkenyl succinate anhydride ethoxylated fatty amine salt, and a cowetting aid which can be, for example, a silicone polyether or a primary or secondary alcohol having up to about 8 carbon atoms. PA1 (a) meltblowing references include, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,599 to R. W. Perry, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,198 to J. S. Prentice, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,527 to J. P. Keller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,241 to R. R. Butin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,185 to R. R. Butin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,220 to T. J. Wisneski et al. See, also, V. A. Wente, "Superfine Thermoplastic Fibers", Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 48, No. 8, pp. 1342-1346 (1956); V. A. Wente et al., "Manufacture of Superfine Organic Fibers", Navy Research Laboratory, Washington, D.C., NRL Report 4364 (111437), dated May 25, 1954, United States Department of Commerce, Office of Technical Services; and Robert R. Butin and Dwight T. Lohkamp, "Melt Blowing--A One-Step Web Process for New Nonwoven Products", Journal of the Technical Association of the Pulp and Paper Industry, Vol. 56, No.4, pp. 74-77 (1973); PA1 (b) coforming references include U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,324 to R. A. Anderson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,531 to E. R. Hauser; and PA1 (c) spunbonding references include, among others, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,394 to Kinney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,862 to Dorschner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,618 to Dorschner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,068 to Dobo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,817 to Matsuki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,651 to Porte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,605 to Akiyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,140 to Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,319 to Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,563 to Appel and Morman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,297 to Appel and Morman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,204 to Hartman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,811 to Greiser and Wagner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,045 to Fowells.
In addition to water wettability, many absorbent, i.e., porous, products are concerned with, at least to some degree, the rate at which the aqueous liquid penetrates the porous product. For example, when the porous product is a nonwoven web or other fibrous material, the liquid must penetrate between the fibers of the web. A porous substrate in which an aqueous liquid penetrates at a rapid rate will be more effective in absorbing large volumes of liquid delivered over a short period of time, and, as a consequence, more effective in preventing or minimizing leakage. Furthermore, a porous substrate which quickly absorbs liquid will allow other components of an absorbent product to more effectively move liquid away from the locus of liquid insult to the remainder of the absorbent product. Therefore, more of the absorbent product will be available for absorption of the liquid.
It is known that the rate of penetration of a liquid into a porous substrate is directly proportional to the surface tension of the liquid and the cosine of the contact angle that the liquid makes with the surface of the substrate (see, e.g., A. W. Adamson, Chapter XIII, "Wetting, Flotation, and Detergency" in "Physical Chemistry of Surfaces," Fifth Edition, John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1990, pp. 495-496). Lowering the surface tension of the liquid, therefore, has an adverse effect on the rate of liquid penetration. That is, when the surface tension of the liquid is decreased, the driving force of liquid penetration also is decreased. The cosine of the contact angle, on the other hand, is at a maximum value of 1 when the contact angle is zero. As the contact angle increases, the cosine decreases, approaching zero as the contact angle approaches 90.degree..
The methods of making a polymeric substrate wettable as described above all involve reducing the surface tension of the liquid to a value which is approximately the same as or lower than the surface free energy of the substrate to be wetted by the liquid. Such methods also lower the contact angle. However, as already noted, lowering both the surface tension of the liquid and the contact angle is counterproductive with respect to the rate of liquid penetration. Thus, there is a need for materials which are wettable and exhibit a rapid uptake of liquid.